The Suit
by TierdropKitten2k14
Summary: Firts Iron Man fan fic of mine. Tony Stark is exploring the new direction of Stark Industries. While reinventing himself and his company, he finally decides to take a chance at real happiness. More scandalous events to come in future chapters.


"Mr. Stark, don't forget you have an appointment at 1:00 PM with the gentleman from that charity for Mercy Hospital." Pepper said sternly to Tony as he worked out some tweaks on his suit. "Yeah, yeah, I didn't forget Ms. Potts." He replied with a smug grin. "Oh yes and one more thing sir. A Ms. Isis Winks called in reference to a business proposal she has for you. Would you like for me to call her and make an appointment?" Pepper asked while jotting down in her planner. "Sure, get back to me about that as soon as you can. Now go take a break or something. I need you to assist me with something later today." Tony smiled. Pepper left to run some errands for herself and to unwind a little.

When Pepper arrived back at the Stark residence she headed down to the shop. Immediately she sees this thing that resembles a radiator. "You like it?" Tony asked. "Well… What is it?" Her eyes studied the device.

"This, I would like to call the Arch Power Generator: Home Edition."

"It's amazing!"

"It generates enough power for a whole city block. But this is meant for the home of course."

"Wow. Oh, by the way, Ms. Winks has an opening tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon. She can meet you here or at your office, whichever you prefer."

"Here is fine. I need a drink."

Tony walked upstairs and headed for his mini bar and pours himself a glass of fine scotch. After a few more drinks Tony passed out and Ms. Potts went back home to her apartment. That following afternoon Pepper had went with Harold, Mr. Stark's chauffeur, to pick up Ms. Winks for her appointment at the Stark home. They arrived at Winks & Winks Development and Ms. Winks was already outside waiting. Harold gets out and opens the door for the young lady and she sits in the back next to Pepper. "Ms. Winks, it is an honor to finally meet you." Pepper shook Ms. Winks hand. "The famous Pepper Potts. I hope Mr. Stark is treating you well. From my conversations with you and meeting you now, I must say I am impressed." Winks said smiling and crossing her legs. "Can I offer you a water or a juice perhaps." Potts proposes. "No, that won't be necessary." Winks politely declines.

"Any request or questions you have, please ask."

"Anything I should know about THE Tony Stark?"

"He's a genius and a business man, but beware of his cockiness and boyish good looks. They are his most powerful weapons."

Ms. Winks laughs. By time the ladies finish their chat, the car arrives at the Stark's residence. "Impressive." Winks utters for no one to hear. They walk inside and Pepper escorts Winks to Tony's home office. "Please have a seat, he'll be down shortly." Pepper says placing a tray with a tea set on the table. The news is playing on the television. They're still covering the incident with the arch reactor at Stark Industries. "Ms. Winks, it's a pleasure." Tony says as he walks over to her. Winks stand to shake Stark's hand. "The pleasure is all mine's Mr. Stark." She looks him dead in the eye and a chill suddenly travels up her spine. It wasn't frightening. She was captivated. He stares her in the eyes. He feels a similar chill. Tony motions for her to sit as he takes a sit across from her. Winks pulls out a black portfolio with what appears to be constructions plans inside.

"Mr. Stark I won't take up much of your time. I wanted to meet with you today to present this opportunity to you. Winks & Winks is a housing development company, which you may already be aware of. Once we heard about the new direction of Stark Industries, a team of our most brilliant developers (me included), came up with this. An apartment complex right outside of the L.A. area, that is run off your arch reactor technology. If you agree to partner up with us, my company is prepared to donate 250 million to the state of California to build homeless shelters and recreational centers that also uses your arch technology. So, Mr. Stark, what do you have to say?" Winks concludes her proposal.

"You know, Ms. Winks, when I saw you as I walked into my office, I was astonished by your beauty. But what makes this even sweeter, you are an intelligent business woman who's not trying to make a buck, but help the people. I am impressed. Now you're people have to get with my people so both of our board of directors can get this ball rolling. Now, I must insist that you have a drink with me! This is all part of doing business with Stark Industries." Tony gets up and grabs two glasses.

He takes a look at his massive selection of fine liquors and wine. "What can I get for you madam?" He asked pouring himself a scotch on the rocks. She gets up and walks over to the bar and has a look. "Fine selection you have Mr. Stark." She picks up the Bacardi Rum and pours herself a shot of it. "Please, call me Tony." He smiles as they hold their glasses up and cheers. "Oh we must invite Pepper to have a drink with us. She was such a big part in making this happen." Winks downs her shot. Tony pages Pepper on the intercom. "To good business!" they hold their glasses up. "We must show you the house!" Tony says throwing his arm around Ms. Winks. Potts and Winks look at one another and smile.

The three of them begin a stroll around the house. The kitchen, garage, living room, and Tony's bed room. "You have beautiful home mister… I mean Tony." Winks smiles. "Pepper I think I need a nap. I'm sorry Ms. Winks, I haven't been feeling well lately. Pepper, please escort her back to the car. Harold will take you anywhere you please. Thank you again for coming Ms. Winks. I do apologize for abruptly ending our little meeting. Take care of yourself and I'll be in contact with you very soon." Tony flopped on the bed. The ladies headed outside and Winks stepped in the car. She waved to Pepper and asked for Harold to take her home. The car pulls off and pepper marches upstairs. "Mr. Stark, are you alright?" She asked grabbing a cool, wet towel. "I'm fine silly!" He pauses to laugh. "I needed to get her out of here." Tony kicked off his shoes. "…why?" Pepper questioned.

"She was giving me the creeps."

"A grown man does not get the creeps from a business woman."

"You're right. She was calling to me with those eyes of hers… I mean did you see them?!"

"Yes I saw them Mr. Stark. I just find it hard to believe you rushed her out of here because of her green eyes. You endured worse from grimy old geezers that just wanted use you. And, quite frankly, I am shocked you sent away an attractive young woman."

"Pepper that hurts you said that." He grins. "That's why I sent her away. If she stayed another five minutes I would have been all over her. I don't want to ruin a good business opportunity because I got the urge, you know."

"Have you ever considered a relationship, sir? Instead all these one-night stands. I understand you're young and wealthy, but that means nothing without someone to share yourself with. Go on a date, instead of a midnight quickie in the bed room."

"Well, Ms. Potts, I am so happy you care about me."

"I try sir. You are, after all, all I have."

"Maybe we both need to find someone stable in our lives, other than one another."

"Sir, I've been seeing someone recently. We're nothing serious yet, but it's pretty good so far."

"Pepper." Tony turns to look at her. "I'm a little offended you didn't tell me. Did you think I'd be jealous?"

"Oh ,no sir. It's just one of those things I don't know how to bring up."

"Ah, I see." He walks over to the mini bar and pours himself another scotch. "Well, I'm happy for you. He must be a lucky man."

"Thank you. It's nice to hear you say that."

"May I ask who he is." He annihilates his scotch in one foul swoop.

"Um…" Pepper grew hesitant and silent.

"Pepper, what's wrong?" Tony walks toward her.

"I lied sir. I'm not seeing anyone. I was simply trying to encourage you to open up to someone other than me, Jarvis, and Rhodey."

He patted her back and retreated to his shop. He took a seat at one of his work benches and puts his face in his palm. He looked up and saw the phone. "Hmm." He gets on his feet, picks it up and dials. "Rhodey, I'm calling an immediate guys night out. No women or old men allowed." Tony walks in a circle. "Ok ok. I get it, you're lonely. I'm coming just give me a minute." Rhodey says on the other end. Tony walks over to the intercom and pages Pepper upstairs. "Yes sir." She sighs. "I need pizza. You know how I like it. And don't sound so sad. I'm gonna find a girlfriend just because you asked me to." Tony laughs a little. "Jarvis, find me something good to watch. I prefer mud wrestling."

Rhodey arrives and sees Tony stretched out on the couch. "Hey Tony, what are you watching?" Rhodey takes a seat. "Bah, I don't even know. My mind is somewhere else." Tony replies rubbing his knees.

"What's on your mind?"

"That Winks woman."

"Ah, how did the meeting go?"

"Great! We're going to have a more detailed follow-up with our people sometime next week."

"Anyways, why is she on your mind? Tony!"

"Hey, it's nothing like that." Tony throws his arms in the air.

"Oh please, I know you better than anyone. You cannot sleep with that woman."

"I'm not saying I don't wanna sleep with her, but that's not what I want from… with her."

"With?!"

"Yeah I know."

"Ask her out then."

Tony threw his head back and an image of Winks appeared in the back of his mind. He remembered how her hair was parted a little to the left and how it draped off of her shoulders. Her skirt came just a little above the knee. Her 3 inch black pumps and her perk bottom. But then he thought of something else, the sincerity in her eyes. What she wanted to do, was for the people. She only wanted to partner up with Stark Industries because of their new direction. These thoughts bought a smile to Tony's face. "You know what Rhodey, you're right." Tony paused to page Pepper, "Pepper, get winks on the line, and then you can go and do what Peppers do." Pepper dials. "She's on line 2 Tony." Pepper calls down to Stark. Tony starts the call. "Ms. Winks how are you?" he asked. "Hello, again Mr. Stark. I'm doing okay. I'm a little surprised. I didn't expect to here from you until next week." Winks giggles.

"Surprised? No, I'm calling because I have a proposal for you."

"Is that right?"

Tony glances at Rhodey. "Um… yeah. You see… well… How's your evening going?"

"Mr. Stark, do you have something to say. It's getting late and I still have tons of paperwork to go through. And I get really cranky-"

"You and me. Dinner tomorrow." Tony cuts her off.

"…"

"I'll take that as a no…"

"No! I mean sure. We could go out for a little grub."

"You mean it?

"Yes Mr. Stark, I mean it. But I need to get back to work."

"Ok so let's say 6 o'clock?"

"It's a date. Good Night Mr. Stark."

"Night."

Rhodey pats Tony on the shoulder and cracks open a beer. "Good job, Tony. You made it through." The guys sat back had a few drinks and then called it a night. The next morning Tony gave Pepper the day off. He wanted to be alone and prepare for his date with Winks. "What do women like anyway?" Tony asked out loud. "Perhaps the lady would like some flowers and some nice music, sir" Jarvis suggested. He ordered 2 dozens of roses and started preparing dinner. He roasted some chicken breast, whipped up some pasta and some broccoli. He changed in to some slacks and a casual button down shirt. A car pulls up in front of the house around 5:45. Tony rushed to the door. The car door opened and she gracefully stepped out. Tony gave her a hand and said "You look simply amazing." He couldn't help but to look her up and then slowly down. She was wearing this little black dress that perfectly complimented her shape. She blushed and softly said, "Hi Tony." He took her by the hand and led her inside to this beautiful table setting he put out for tonight. "Wow… you did all this?" Winks said as Tony pulled her chair out. "You like?" Tony asked pouring a glass of wine. "I love it. And the food is to die for." She smiled.

"I couldn't get my mind off of you."

"Really?"

"You just fascinate me. I can't help but to be captivated by you."

"And I can't help but to think how many girls have heard that before."

"Wow, you really think that."

"You do have the rep of being a playboy."

"That I do but I am a changed man and I resent the fact that you would bring that up. You have been wrecking my brain since I laid eyes on you. I couldn't sleep last night. I was so anxious to have this dinner with you. Just being in the same room as you is stressful."

"…"

"You think I don't know who I used to be. I know I was a man slut."

"Ha, that was funny. Man slut. I didn't mean to offend you. I've just been hurt too many times before."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Good, now let's finish eating."

They were sitting across from one another. He didn't really have an appetite. All he was hungry for was her affection, her attention, and maybe even her love. They finished eating and went to the living room. Winks sat on the couch while Tony browsed his movie collection. "Well what are you in the mood for? Action? Drama? Comedy perhaps?" He asked. "I'm in the mood to laugh. What you got that's funny?" She asked while getting up to take a look at the selection herself. She used her fingers to browse through the DVDs. "Hmm, this one." She selected. She held up _Transformers_. "I thought you wanted to watch something funny?"Tony smiled. "This has funny parts. Besides, I have a weakness for Optimus Prime." Winks laughed sitting down as Tony put the movie in. He took a seat somewhat next to her. Even after admitting how they felt toward one another they were still nervous about being _too _close. About half way through the movie, Tony puts him arm around Winks' shoulder. This tremble went up and down her spine, but she suddenly felt safe. "You know. You can call me Isis. You keep saying 'Ms. Winks' that makes me feel old." Isis smiled. "OK, Isis." Tony said playing with her hair. Isis fell asleep toward the end of the movie. Tony slowly got up and laid her head on the couch and put a blanket over her. "What the she is not sleeping on the couch." Tony said to himself.

Tony picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down gently and pulled the covers over her. He was a gentleman and made himself comfortable on the couch on the other side of the room. Before he closed his eyes, he took one last glance at her. He finally closed his eyes and dozed off. A few hours passed and Isis woke up suddenly. She rubbed her eyes and with a tired grunt, barely opening her mouth she said "Tony?" He popped up and said "huh? Yeah I'm here." She rubbed her eyes again and pushed the sheets back again and asked. "You got like a t-shirt I can sleep in. I can't sleep in this dress." He got up, half asleep, and went inside his walk-in closet and pulled out a cotton t-shirt. He gave her the shirt and pointed to the bathroom "You can change in there." She went in the bathroom and stripped to her underwear, then put on the t-shirt. She folded her clothes and sat them on a table by the window then climbed back in to bed. As she started to lie down, Tony walked toward the couch. "No… get in here." Isis patted the bed. "You sure" Tony asked.

"I appreciate your attempt at being a gentleman. But I do have restraint. I won't bite."

"Who said I had restraint?"

"I have enough for us both."

"Do you now?"

"I just don't want to be alone…"

Tony went to change into his sweats and got in the bed. Isis scooted over and laid her head on Tony's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her shoulder. They soon slipped in to dreamland. At one point during the night they tossed and turned and ended up facing each other. For a brief moment their cheeks brushed. Tony felt it. He ran his fingers through her hair and stole a kiss. At first his lips just made contact with hers. When his lips touched hers, Isis's hand started to travel up and down Tony's side. He went in for another kiss but this time their lips parted. Their bodies began to press. His chest rising and falling with hers. His hands slowly rubbing her thighs. His hand slowly ventured higher and started to massage her breasts. She started to slide his pants off and abruptly stopped. "No. Not tonight. It's too much too fast. Not saying it won't happen later but not tonight." She said adjusting herself. "I told you I should have stayed on the couch." Tony laughed. They had a good laugh and curled back up and went to sleep.


End file.
